The Agency
by lostsword
Summary: When Violet runs away, she will unknowingly start a series of events that will put the very lives of all she knows and loves on the line. Au, Character Death, VioletxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Blow After Blow_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDBILES**

Violet sighed. It just wasn't fair.

It had been three years since Syndrome had died. Three years since her family had finally become, Well, a _family_. Three years since she had learned about her parent's secret identities. And one and a half years since her life had gone downhill.

She had lived a life full of adventure and thrill for awhile, then her brother had gotten tired of saving the day, and getting no thanks for it. He started doing stunts and pulling pranks, which he was never caught, but was suspended because the teacher knew he was responsible, but just had no proof of how he had done it.

This had happened every couple months, about right after he got out of his most recent suspension. Her parents were growing tired of it, often going so far as to leave them alone with Jack Jack for days at a time. She would go on as normal. Get ready for school, take care of Jack-Jack, who could take care of himself pretty much now, then go to school and come back to find Dash being scolded by her parents.

She had dealt with this and gotten used to it. She had even dealt with how her parents no longer allowed either of them to work for NSA anymore until they cleaned up their acts, despite Violet not having done anything. She had dealt with the loss of income that came with not doing her job every other day, and she had even dealt with the teasing and being the butt end of jokes because of her 'Crazy' parents and 'Messed Up' brother.

But what had finally broken her, was when Tony has shown up to her after class today. He had smiled at her and told her how she was beautiful and sweet and kind and...and then his smile had fallen, his eyes going hard and he told her that they should see other people. No debate. No questions. Not even an answer. He just walked away.

And that was why she was running home, ignoring the stares of the other people in their neighborhood as she felt warm tears pour down her face. She got home earlier then normal. Maybe she could avoid another parent-Dash episode. The second she opened her door, she found her parents standing before her, looking upset and angry. She slowly shut the door and tried to walk around them, wondering what was going on. Where was Dash?

"Stop Violet." Her mother said softly. She did as she was told and stopped. Her father then cleared his throat.

"Dash pranked one of his teachers again" his father said. Violet merely nodded. She knew this would happen, it happened so often she just ignored it. Why were they telling her? "He got caught" the cold, steely voice of her father made her freeze. _That_ wasn't new. That was very, very bad. They would have to move again. They woul-

"The NSA got to the teacher before he could say anything..." her mother said. "Dash...Dash has been sent to a NSA correction facility" she stated.

Violted nodded, wide eyed. This wasn't good. "And" her father said. "We...we think it would be best. If...if you stopped seeing Tony" he said. This caused tears to fall from her eyes and the pain to hit her again. Now they were just unknowingly hitting a still fresh wound. "And...stay here. We're..we will be removing you from your school for awhile. Just for awhile" he said softly. Violet was shocked once again. Sure she was made fun of and mocked, but she still had a few friends at school.

"Wha...what?" she asked.

"We just need to lie low for awhile, avoid anything like that ever happening-"

"But I would ne-"

"Violet let me talk!" Mr. Incredible yelled. "You are not to leave this house. You cannot call your friends. We might have to move because of this and your worried about your friends!" he shouted.

"You worry about your too! And you never care about me!" she yelled back. Couldn't they see her tears, her pain?

"We love you! Now go to your room! I've had enough of my children yelling at me!" he shouted back.

"You're not my father! Your just a superhero who's worried about his job more then his daughter!" she screamed. A millisecond later and she was on the other side of the room, her face red from where he had smacked her, her body registering the fact that she had just gone _through_ the couch, living room chair, lamp and into the wall partially.

Bob looked at his daughter in shock for just a second, then she vanished. He cursed loudly and ran towards her room, screaming at her, saying he was sorry.

/

"Violet?" Bob called. Their was no answer from the other side of the door. Their wasn't a ruffle of sheets or a twist of the locked door handle. Nothing. "Dinner's ready" he whispered softly. He still couldn't believe he had actually attacked his daughter. His only bloody daughter! And not just attacked her, thrown her through a couch, chair, lamp and then imprinted he body into the wall! He had just raised the bar of 'Worst Things a Father Could Ever Do' so high, he doubted anyone would ever raise it higher. "Violet please...let me talk to you" he asked. There was no response. "Vi-"

"Let it go honey" Helen said softly. "She'll come out soon. We'll talk then" she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, inside her room, having cried so hard that her bed now had a large wet spot, Violet was busy packing her things. This was nuts. This family was nuts. And she wouldn't stand another minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Agency_

Violet quietly slid open her window, glad for once that they lived on a single story house. She then hopped over the frame of the window and closed it back, her boots squishing under the slick grass. Wearing a black sweater and jeans along with combat boots, she had stuffed her backpack full of clothes, some hidden food from her room and what personal items she had. Her only plan was to get as far away from her family as fast as possible.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

Violet jumped. How had her father found her so fast. Spinning around, she found herself facing a man wearing a coat and long hat, his eyes hidden behind a visor. "Who are you?" she asked, surprised that he was in her yard.

"Who I am does not matter, Violet. What I _offer_ is far more important" he said calmly.

Violet slid smoothly into a defensive position. "What? Who are you? And what do you mean?" she asked.

"You are running away correct?" the man asked, ignoring her questions.

"Um...Yes?" she said, wondering what was going on.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"Wherever 'Far Away From Here' is" she deadpanned.

"Do you care where you go as long as you are far away?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" Violet asked. She knew there were guys that tried to recruit hookers and stuff off the street because they would do anything to get away from their crumby life.

"Would you like a job?" he asked, his emotionless mask becoming a slight grin.

"I'm no hooker" she stated coldly.

"Of course not" he said calmly. "But you are a super" he added, causing Violet to do a double take. How did he... "I represent a organization founded for Supers. However those that join our ranks must leave their past behind. Their past lives are left behind, you name and identity will be erased, you must never tell anyone about us as well, obviously" he stated. "You will be deployed far off. Into other countries, protecting your own country from terrorist threats and preventing war from rising up ever again" he added.

Violet considered this. She had never thought of where to go. And this guy had said her records would be eliminated. If she went on her own, the NSA would track her down within a day. Ten hours max after they realized she had run off. "You said my records would be erased. What about the NSA?" she asked. He knew she was a super, so maybe he knew about the NSA too. No harm in asking anyways.

"My organization is above theirs. Your parents will never find you, if that is what you are hinting at" he said. As if seeing her next question, he spoke again. "You will be paid. A substantial fifteen thousand a month" he said, causing the purple haired teen to freeze, that was a lot of money..." you must pass training first" he added.

Violet thought this over. Money, her parents would never get to kill her for running away. And there was the benefit of being a super again and going to other countries... "Sure" she said. "You got a deal" she then stuck out her hand.

The man nodded and shook her hand. It was a cold, almost as if his hand wasn't real. The next thing she knew, there was a cocking sound, then a whooshing sound and the world became a dark, dark place as her body hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Agent School_

Violet was awoken with a start, a blinding white light filled her vision for a minute, and then it was replaced with that of a man wearing gray fatigues, a flashlight in one hand and a baton in the other. "UP!" he shouted at her.

Staring at him, confused, Violet opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, only to be smacked in the face with the baton, sending her sprawling to the ground of her room, the stone floor bruising her elbows a bit as she impacted on the hard surface. "I SAID UP TRAINEE!" he barked and raised the baton again, this time it crackled with energy.

Immediately Violet jumped up a bit, and realized she was now in a gray set of fatigues, just like the man before her. "NOW MOVE IT!" He barked and hit her back with the baton, sending a shock through her spine, forcing her to run out the door before her. Outside of the room she had just been in, there was a hall filled with other people around her age, some younger, some older, all wearing the same Fatigues. She joined them as the men with the batons and flashlights herded them along the hall, towards a ramp that led up, the ceiling disappearing as they ran up it and found themselves outside, the sun not even up, the ground slick with dew and the dirt wet with it as well. Before them, was a massive obstacle course.

Violet wanted to go invisible right now and figure out what had happened, but all she got for her efforts was a hand slightly vanishing and then returning to normal, and a zap to the back.

Suddenly a man walked up to face them as they were organized into lines. She recognized him as the man that had been talking to her before she blacked out, though she couldn't see his face, she recognized the coat and hat. Then she remembered he had mentioned training to her. So was this a test? "Good Morning Recruits!" he shouted over the dead silent air. "Today you shall be tested! Today you will begin the journey that will make you strong! Today!" he then moved off, and a grim looking man in a sergeant's uniform walked up.

"Alright you trash. You all will be running this course behind me. You will reach the end. You will take a folder at the end. Then, you will bring it _back_ to me!" he barked loudly. "GO!" he barked and blew on his whistle.

As if in a trance, all of the gathered teens ran forward, pushing and shoving towards the first part of the course. Jumping wooden walls that were waist level high. Violet was barely able to keep ahead of the main pack as she jumped the boards of wood sticking out of the ground. Once she passed that, she hit the wooden wall that had about seven ropes leading up it's thirty feet right to the top.

Just as she grabbed the thick, prickly rope, a paintball slammed into the wood next to her. Turning around to see where it had come from, she was just in time to see one fly past her ear, hitting the wood again, missing her by a hair. Deciding knowing really wasn't half the battle, Violet began climbing, just as the other teens arrived and started climbing, this time, a few were hit and fell down onto the ground. Groaning and screaming in pain as they were stepped on as the others shoved their way towards one of the ropes.

Violet was _very_ aware of the paintball pellets hitting all around her and the other teens as they tried to climb their way up, some getting hit, others were not. It was like a crazy game of luck.

Once they made it to the top of the wall, some sweating and groaning, these were immediately picked off and fell all thirty feet with a sickening crunch, they found they now had to climb _down_ the wall. And the paint ball gunners were on _this side_ too. Violet however, feeling her powers beginning to work again, just jumped down and summoned a shield, the thing barely saved her life as she hit the ground hard and with a pain filled grunt. Slowly she extracted her body, noting that more teens were trying to get down as well, and a few were getting hit and falling down at an unnatural pace.

Deciding to move before the snipers realized she was still up and about, Violet ducked under the razor wire and began crawling through the mud, mentally asking herself why she was doing this, just as a pair of machine guns began firing over her head in a wide arc, causing her to shriek loudly, but she kept moving.

Once she passed that, there was just a simple sprint across a gravel rode, where she could see a handful of tables scattered around a field, yellow folders sitting atop of them. However it was not as easy as it looked. Just as she was ready to start running, another boy who had made it ahead of her ran out and immediately vanished in a flash. A second later and she saw him, laying near a pile of smoking gravel, shaking from the after affects of a stun mine, something she had only thought existed in science fiction novels. Immediately the boy was pelted by paint balls, screaming as they hit him.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust for this cruel action, Violet wanted to help him, but her instincts told her to reach the end as fast as she could, since the snipers would be aiming at her in a second. Wishing the boy luck in her mind, Violet managed to summon up another minor shield, barely doing any good as she ran across the gravel, so far so good.

Almost directly after she thought this, she hit a mine. The soft 'Chu-Chink' of the trip wire button made her wince as her entire body was covered in a golden light. Her shield fell and her body suffered a bit of the shock, sending her into a pile of gravel. As she lay there, she heard paint balls splattering around her prone body, the rocks now covered in green's, blue's and purples.

Once she was sure she could move again, Violet jumped up and summoned an even weaker shield, but it kept the paint at bay as she started noticing the slightly higher and more pointed edges of where a stun mine was hidden began to appear and after another few seconds she had crossed the end of the gravel and slid under a table, the paint balls momentarily stopped as the snipers began firing at the other teens that were trying to make it across the gravel, attempting to follow her path through, but they were failing at it.

Reaching up, tentatively, Violet managed to grab the edge of folder and bring it down, just as a paintball skinned her knuckle, leaving it sore and red, but still ok, and the paintball continued on it's course.

Now Violet was stuck. How was she supposed to make it back across...across that? The other teens were mostly gone now, only a handful remained as they were picked apart by the snipers, stun mines and one another. The few that were making it towards her, were starting to freeze up. They were starting to think this was crazy. Violet had to chuckle at that. Her entire life had been nothing but crazy.

Deciding to simply screw the whole thing, Violet ran back across the gravel, once again a shield being barely formed as she managed to once again cross the gravel yard, though it was a major hassle to do it, with a dozen bodies strewn around. She noticed a few that were groaning loudly, who had been shot into the air from one mine, only to land on another. And there were even some who fate seemed to hate, who had landed on three or more because of ill trajectories. She felt a bit bad for all of them, being pelted mercilessly by the 'Enemy' snipers as they lay in pain form the jagged rocks digging into their backs, chests and sides.

As she once again dived under the wire into mud, Violet shoved her way through the thick mineral as the wire dug into her back, the machine guns overhead were already whirring to life once again and resumed their firing. This, as well, was passed quickly. What really took her time, was climbing the bloody wall. Thirty more feet of climbing a itchy rope, was pure torture to her aching body. But despite the paint balls missing her every few centimeters, she made it to the top and slung herself down another rope to the other side. Then it was simple jumping. And on the last one she got nailed in the leg, but she continued on anyways, making it to the end, where a white line said 'Finnish' on one side and 'Start' on the other. She crossed the former one, a sweaty mess, with mud and bits of paint all over her, the only real indicator of her being hit was on her left leg, right below the knee on the back side.

The sergeant looked at her, impressed. "Recruit your name?" he asked, his voice sounding rather soft when he wasn't yelling.

"Vi..Vio..Violet" She said, unable to say anymore. The sergeant nodded and two men came over and carried her over to a bench, giving her a water canteen and a green pill before taking the folder from her, which she had held in a vice like grip, her knuckles white.. Violet greedily drank most of the water first, then took the pill and drank the rest. Immediately she felt a bit of her strength return to her, rejuvenated.

Suddenly a chair was pulled up before her and the man from before sat down. "You honestly are the daughter of the Incredible's" he muttered as he studied her drenched face, the very picture of weariness.

Violet's eyes locked with his, which were a gray-blue. "How do you know who I am? Where am I?" she managed to say, the pill giving her the strength really.

The Man chuckled. "Like I said, the Agency is above NSA. I know of every super in the world, and every one that is willing to join the Agency is instantly recruited" he stated. "As for where you are. You are at a secret Agency base in New Mexico. Like I said, if you want to join the Agency, you must pass the training. I can't just send young, untested supers out into the cold world and expect them to face the difficult missions, now can I?" he asked.

Violet nodded. In a way, it made sense. A bit extreme, but still it made sense. "So. This was really just a test?" she asked.

"Yes" he stated. "A Test you passed. I hope you continue to impress us here. Your future among the Agency looks bright already, it would be a shame for you to leave because you wanted to go home..." he said.

Violet shook her head. "Never. I don't ever want to go home" she said sternly, what was there for her anyways? Angry parents and a pooping machine. That's what.

The man grinned again. "Just what I wanted to hear" he said and stood up. "The name's Shade, by the way" he said as a parting shot, then left.

For the next ten minutes, Violet was allowed to relax and was given another bottle of water to drink, which she took her time in enjoying this time. Then the sergeant took in a breath full of air. "CEASE FIRE! COLLECT THE RECRUITS!" he barked and over a dozen men and women in black stealth suits, sporting paintball guns with REALLY big paint canisters, emerged on either side of the course from the bushes and began picking up the groaning teens and lifting them like sacks of potatoes. They then carried them towards another ramp, to the left of the ramp they had entered in, which led back underground. "RECRUIT! MOVE YOUR ARSE AND CATCH UP! PLAY TIME IS OVER GIRLY!" The sergeant barked.

Violet, now understanding this was some sort of training, quickly followed the rest of the trainees down the other ramp, which led down another hall, which led to showers. They were forced to quickly strip down, wash, dress in fresh fatigues and then move down another hall towards a dojo, where they removed their boots and lined up in three rows of seven on two sides of the mats.

A half dozen men wearing the same fatigues as everyone Violet had seen today, except Shade, as he called himself, were standing in the center of the mats. "I am instructor Jason Mawr" one of the instructors stated. "Let us begin Hand To Hand" he stated and six trainee's moved onto the mats to begin.

/

Three hours later and Violet slowly entered the area that looked just like a school cafeteria, where she was given a plate full of food and another water bottle, then set down at a table. There was complete silence among those sitting at the table as they began eating, all of them too tired to talk. After hand to hand, they had been sent off to a gun class and were instructed in striping a .308 rifle, rebuilding it, then they had to fire it, hitting the target dead center. Whether because she came from two supers, or because she just had a special talent she had never known about, Violet came out the best or semi best in the other two classes.

This worried her. What would the other trainee's reactio...

her daydreaming was cut short by the sergeant stalking in with his instructors and blowing on that dang whistle. "FALL OUT! STEALTH CLASS IS NEXT!" he barked as they all groaned and began standing up and moving towards the door. "THAT'S NOT MOVING! DOUBLE TIME IT RECRUITS!" he barked.

Violet just moved a bit faster, as did everyone else, then sighed. This was going to take some getting used to...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Test_

The hold was quiet, or as quiet as it could be as the heavy troop transport plane flew through a snow storm, all the while it's engines were whirring as they struggled to keep the plane in the air.

Standing by the closed hatch, was Violet. She was outfitted in the Agencies standard gear for agents in training, when not on the Agencies grounds, which were all over the place. In a form fitting black jumpsuit. On her waist was a utility belt, and on her chest and back was another utility harness, this one with a few grenades and ammo clips.

She had been against the use of weapons during the first few weeks of training, but she had come to see them as a necessary back up. She wasn't going up against other supers, and her powers alone were made for stealth and defense, she would need something to help her if she were going up against large amounts of enemies. However she only ever took a small .30 cal pistol with her, and about half a dozen extra clips, a few grenades and two knives. A lot for a civilian to own, but in her future line of work, it was the bare minimum. Shade had been a bit upset when he had learned about her dislike of weapons.

That was something else she had to grow use to, was his interest in her. He would often visit her during her training. Tell her that she was coming along nicely, and even observe her training sessions with the other trainees.

Yes, she had come a long way. The shy, worried Violet was gone. All that was left was the confident, slightly afraid, secret agent that lived her own life. She had turned eighteen a few months ago, but honestly she had lost track of time. All she knew was that seven months ago, Violet Parr had left her home and became simply Violet, the newest in a long line of agents produced by the American government to keep it's people safe. To keep them protected.

Still, despite being new, she wasn't green. She had been on a few practice missions, such as assisting a field agent team capture a evil super, stopping a terrorist bombing on the french capital, which had been her favorite trip, and more recently, stopping a group of pirates from smuggling in a nuclear warhead. Now, she was getting her chance to become a field agent. Below her, two thousand feet and four meters, was a secret intelligence base. Her objective was to break inside, open a computer on sub level four and then copy the programs on it's hard drive. Piece of cake. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Suddenly the red light in the troop hold turned to a bright rose red, and she knew it was time. Hitting her fist into the red and yellow striped button next to her, the ramp detached from the tail of the plane and Violet immediately ran and jumped out, diving straight down as the plane shot on ahead. She closed her eyes and slowly crushed her fear as she thought of all the things she was saving by doing this. Her parents, despite their moments, she still loved them. There was Jack-Jack. There was Dash, still in lock up inside the NSA correction facility. There were all those innocent civilians that would die if any of the terrorists, pirates or criminals that the Agency arrested ever did what they had stopped them from doing. There was reason enough. To be a super, like her parents had been during their Golden Age. That was then though, and this was now. This was the Golden Age for the new breed of Supers, and if those Supers had to use a gun on occasion to keep corruption and evil away, then was it really all that bad?

Violet was brought out of her inner thoughts when she sighted her target. Set on a frozen mountaintop, the enemy base was guarded by roughly forty to sixty men, all armed and dangerous. The base consisted of four above ground levels and four sub-levels that were below ground. The one on the very bottom contained the computer room she need to get into. Reaching up, Violet braced herself as she pulled her emergancy shoot and sent her body up like a rag doll as the shoot deployed. Building a small shield, she directed it at her feet, and just in time, her decent led her right into the top of the fort, the shield barely taking the damage. She quickly took off her shoot and it's storage pack and then tossed it off the edge, into the snowy abyss below.

Just as she turned around, a guard ran forward, attempting to grab her. She easily slid her hand around his wrist and twisted, breaking the bone, before kicking him hard in the leg, breaking his knee before following up with a side swipe to the temple with her free hand, knocking him out as well as disabling him. She then slid off his belt and tied his hands behind his back with it and then stuffed his mouth with his wallet. Master Mawr's lessons sure had paid off.

Moving silent, Violet turned herself invisible, feeling tiny bits of her strength begin to drain away as she stayed that way. She moved over to a air vent, sticking up from the roof and pulled out a laser cutter, she then made quick work of the vent's bolts, before opening the hatch and then crawling inside, pulling the vent over the hatch with her, shutting out most of the frosty snow from the outside.

Glancing down at the shaft, Violet carefully shot her line into the roof of the vent, seeing that there was a straight down drop, kind of like a L, where it would angle out at the bottom. Grabbing her line, Violet descended slowly to the bottom of the vent, hearing conversations roughly as she dropped down three floors, then two more. _Only three to go_, she thought as she hit the bottom of the vent.

_Honestly, you'd think they would have seen the fact that one of their vents led nearly all the way down to the bottom of their 'Highly Classified Base'._

Violet moved quietly down the vent and made her way towards the spot she knew to be the elevator. She slowly, making sure there was no one around, cut open the vent, making sure she could shut it again, then climbed out and closed it. That done, she proceeded towards the elevator and got in. closing it and typing in the code for the bottom floor, which had been provided by the Agency before she left.

Just because Sergeant Baneson had drilled it into her, Violet checked her pistol's clip, then quickly slid it back into her leg holster. She also allowed herself to return to being visible, after making sure there were no cameras. However once the elevator dinged, she became once more nothing more then a wraith.

The door opened and she exited the elevator to find a pair of men walking towards it, staring at it oddly, and another pair of men standing by the door she had to enter. Moving quickly she shouted, confusing them as they all drew their weapons and began looking around. She dived, bringing her legs together then shooting htem forward, sending the two men to the ground as she rolled under them, the two guards immediately began searching for her, their guns raised high. She tossed a flash grenade and covered her eyes, once the grenade went off, she ran over and knocked one of the guards out and grabbed his AK-47 and used it as a club to knock one of the other guards out who was struggling to his feet. Now there was only two.

As the grenade's effects began to wear off, Violet swung the gun and hit the other man who had just got to his feet, knocking him out cold. The last guard however got an idea of where she was and tackled her, causing her concentration to break and her invisibility to go away, and her, and her specialized gear became clear to the naked eye once again. The soldier gaped at her for a moment in shock, then drew his pistol. He never got to use it.

Violet snapped her leg up, crushing his pelvis just as her left hand broke free and smashed his jaw in partially, followed by a strong headbutt, which sent him sprawling onto the floor with his buddies, all in the fairytale land of unconsciousness. Paying the now threatless guards no mind, the agent in training used her laser cutter to break the lock on the door and entered. Before her was the computer.

Closing the door, Violet moved and sat in the chair, turning the computer on and typing in the access code she searched the commands and hit download all files. Immediately the screen froze and her eyes widened. The wall behind the screen changed and the two way wall now showed Shade, his normal coat and hat on as he grinned at her from the other side of the wall. "Well done" he said over a mic.

"Welcome to the Agency"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: First Mission_

"Nervous?"

Violet sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, a bit".

Mist just chuckled. "Don't worry" he said. "I was nervous on my first agent mission too" he admitted. "But this is going to be easy, so just relax and think about the roasted turkey waiting back at the base" Mist assured her, another chuckle escaping his lips.

Violet just rolled her eyes as they waited for the last bits of the sun's rays to disappear behind the Russian hills. For a veteran field agent, Mist sure was a care free guy.

"Finally" he said as the sun at last disappeared completely. He stretched, then cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get this over with" he stated and then began walking down from the treeline they had been hiding in.

The Agency had sent Mist, their best hand to hand instructor other then Master Mawr, and a knife collector, and Violet out to a Russian military base near Moscow, which had a file that the US government wanted, supposedly the file had something to do with a possible nuclear attack. Or so Violet had heard.

The base was located in the middle of a hilly region, with trees and large ponds and swamps scattered around the area. The base was only three stories high, but it had some impressive security. Motion tracker turrets and infrared cameras, along with a entire Spetsnaz company, two hundred men strong, all very much elite and very well armed.

However nothing could prepare them for a pair of supers. Now that the sun was down and the morning guards were about to switch with the night guards. About halfway down the hill closest to the base, spotlights swishing near them, they stopped. Mist closed his eyes and began concentrating and a thick mist began to grow around the hills, keeping the Spetsnaz troops from seeing more then two feet past their own two feet.

Violet immediately summoned a shield, making it large enough for Mist to squeeze in. One of the things she had learned back at the training school was that any power could have more then just the obvious meaning. And this was proof of that. While her shields could keep out pretty much any type of weapon or other danger, it also deflected the Infrared and motion trackers as long as she and Mist were invisible, which she only had to be touching his sleeve to do so. Effectively, unless the guards were using radar, they were completely invisible to the naked and computerized eye.

After they got to the compound, it was a simple climb up a ten foot steel wire wall, easy compared to the thirty to fifty foot climbs they had put the recruits through back at the training base, showing that Shade had been right about preparing them for something like this. Once they were over the wall, they split up and while Mist took an access hatch, Violet headed off towards the command room, to make sure they weren't detected and to shut off all the defense and security measures, as well as the power. Both she and Mist were equipped with night vision goggles, so this action would only hamper the guards as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Sneaking into a high grade military outpost was actually a lot easier on the inside, since they put most of their security on the outside, and only basic stuff on the inside. Then again, Russia hadn't been attacked in years, why would they have to fear a attack on a base that only a handful of people knew of and even less knew what it was for?

Violet figured that had to be the case, and opened the vent hatch, exiting the vent that had allowed her to bypass the high security door, and the pair of guards standing on either side of it.

Still invisible, Violet moved down the hall she had entered ad turned a corner, just as a soldier did. They collided and the man began looking around, surprised, only to get a hard punch to the face and then crashing into the wall, neutralized and out cold. Moving the guard into a nearby closet, Violet continued down the way she had been going and found the double doors that led into the command room, and the pair of guards standing before it. Suddenly a thought came to her and she reached into one of her pouches.

/

Petrov Gerasimov and his fellow guard, Vladislav Sidorov, stood before the control room of their outpost, diligently standing guard, and waiting for the night guards to finally show up, so they could go back to their bunk room and play cards with the other day guards before heading off for bed.

Suddenly he heard a faint ruffling of feet down the hall to his left and he turned and stared down it. "Hello?" he called. More shuffling. "Hello?" he said again as he and Vladislav drew their guns slowly. "Is that you Misha?" he called, then he saw a coin appear out of thin air and land near him. "Huh?" he said aloud and bent down to pick it up.

Inspecting it, he found it to be nothing more then a normal American coin. But why and how did it show up here? "Vladislav, what do you make of this?" he asked as he turned around to face his partner, only to find thin air. "Vladislav?" he called. Something tapped him on the shoulder. "This better not be another one of your pr-" he said as he turned around, only for his face to meet a black glove.

/

Violet watched the guard crash to the ground with a thud as she hit him in the face, then picked up her discarded quarter and tied the man with some rope, before stuffing him into a shadowy corner.

Taking a calming breath, Violet palmed the door controls and watched the doors slide open. Inside was a small half circular room with a double row of monitors in the wall above a curving desk with keyboards on it, four technicians were busy at work and didn't even realize what was going on until Violet had knocked out two of their number. The last two drew pistols, but she had already knocked the first out and the second jumped out of his chair and ran for it, only for the super to trip him and send the technician to the ground, banging his head into the now closed door.

Leaving the techs in their seats, and the one on the ground, alone, Violet slid into the only unoccupied seat and began flipping through the cameras and floor plan. She then began shutting down the security, then stopped on the power to everything but the computer room they had to get to. Violet then moved her hand to the mic control tucked behind her ear and raven-purple colored hair.

"Mist?" She whispered.

"Line's clear for the moment. Go" his calm voice said over the com line.

"Cutting the power in three...two...one..." Violet informed him, then pressed the command button and all her cameras switched to infrared as the power shut off. She then disabled all other security measures, then initiated the kill code for the base and it's hard drives, after downloading all she could fit onto her small data drive. "I'll meet you at the computer room" she said, then shut off her com.

Moving towards the door, she made sure all four men were tied up and gagged, then opened the door and moved the two guards inside, before changing the door to locked and setting a new code. That done, she closed the door once more and changed to being invisible again and began moving down the hall, heading towards a staircase that would lead her to the bottom floor.

Reaching the metal door, she used her energy cutter to slice the lock, then opened it and started moving down the block like stairs that were common in schools, churches and pretty much any building that was above two floors. Reaching the bottom, she cut the lock and slid it open and entered the hall, just as Mist removed his favored knife, a double bladed curved edge blade with a twisted handle with a skeleton head with red rubies for eyes on the end of the hilt, from the corpse of a dead spetsnaz guard.

Seeing her stare, he opened his mouth. "What?" he asked.

Violet just shook her head and moved towards the only door that had light, illuminating the door in the dark hall. She cut the lock just like she had done with the other two doors and then moved inside, letting Mist in as well, who shut the door. She then moved towards the computer and turned it on, then started working on the infiltrator software. Each agent was taught how to use the software, which could break nearly every military and civilian grade computer defense software known to man back at the training school, and it was a good thing too, because she wouldn't have been able to do this a year ago.

Letting out a mental victory cry as she broke through the defensive firewalls and counter hacking measures, she began looting the now vulnerable files, finding the one she was supposed to download, labeled NIC. She dumped the file, and anything else that looked important into her data stick and then backed out of the computer, initiated the kill code, and then pulled out her silenced pistol and fired it at the computer and hard drive, making sure they never learned about the hack and stolen data. She had no problem shooting computers.

Just as she and Mist were ready to get the heck out of there, the lights shot on and an alarm blared. "What's going on?" Mist hissed at her.

Before she could answer, the door swung open and a figure stood there in a duster, their face and gender hidden by the bright light streaming into the computer room.

Mist must have recognized them however. "YOU?" he shouted in confusion, only for the figure to raise it's pistol and fire the gun three times, hitting Mist in the chest.

"NO!" Violet shouted and blasted the man out with a force field, slamming the door as well, just as the shot aimed at her went wild and hit the roof above her, plaster raining down slightly as she ran towards a wounded Mist. "Mist!" she said, trying to check for a pulse.

His mouth was moving, trying to form words, but the blood leaking out was keeping him from saying it. Fighting harder, he swallowed what sounded like a lot of blood, then spoke. "The..Agency...Tell...Tell..." he tried to speak, but the blood was returning.

Violet nodded. "I Will. I'll tell the Agency" she assured him, watching as his eyes closed.

"No..." the man whispered, but the rest of his words died in his throat as his eyes froze up and his jaw loosened, his fists unclenched and his chest stopped falling and rising.

Seconds later the door blew open and the figure returned, only to find a dead Mist and a empty room, the back corner of roof's plaster coverings hanging down.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Searching_

"You have to!"

"I Don't, Bob"

"Liar!"

"Calm down"

Bob glared at Agent Rick Dicker. "You want me to calm down!" he shouted at him, standing before his desk inside the NSA headquarters building. "You want me to calm down. While my daughter..." he said slowly. "Is missing, and you _don't_ know where she is?" he asked in exasperation, waving his arms around.

Rick Dicker had worked with Bob, or Mr. Incredible, for a long, long time. He knew he was a hard man to get through too, he knew he would never give up on something he was determined to finish, and he knew that he needed to give up on this. "Listen" he said as he closed his office's blinds and sat back in his plush rolling chair, eying the Super. Bob reluctantly sat down, though he was still angry, confused and worried, that much was obvious. "I don't know where Violet is" he admitted, which was partially true. "You tell me she disappeared and we looked for her, we combed every square inch of ground within ten miles of your house, we never found a trace of her" that however, was not true, at least not the last part.

Bob eyed him back. "After ten, no, isn't it nearly nineteen years of knowing each other, and you _still_ think you can lie to _me_?" Bob mocked sarcastically. "You _know_. You are the head of the NSA's Teen Super division, I _saw_ you put that tracker in her during her NSA initiation exam. Just like you did with me, Dash and Helen. So why can't you just flip the thing open and find her?" he demanded.

Rick sighed and hit a button under his desk, moments later a pair of guards opened the doors and walked in, carrying stun guns. Just in case. "I'm Sorry it had to come to this..." Rick said softly, really meaning it.

"You know!" Bob called as they led him out, making no move to break free. Fighting him on this wouldn't help him find Violet, but making him feel bad would help him feel better. "You know!" and with that the door slammed shut.

Rick groaned and opened his cell, dialing a number that technically didn't exist and would never be found unless you knew it and gave the password. He whispered the code into the device and he was admitted through the defense wall. There was a soft click and a ruffling of papers.

"Hello?"

"This is getting out of control..."

"She wanted this"

"He didn't..."

"She's her own master now"

"Her mother cries every night. She thinks she's dead"

"Let her think that"

"You truly are evil"

"Comes with the job"

Rick sighed as he heard the click signaling fact that the debate was over. Violet Parr's life was now completely out of his control. He couldn't help his old friend anymore it seemed. He then glanced over at the sleek 9mm pistol laying on the edge of his desk, then shook his head. He still had a bit of fight left in him. Standing up, he left his office and nodded to his secretary. "I'm going to head out for the night Jenna. You can go home if you want" he said and continued on down towards the elevator.

A few minutes later and he was pulling out of the NSA HQ in his small black car, driving out onto the highway and then driving off towards the Parr's home. As he saw the sign telling him that the exit was coming up, he heard a soft click. Checking his pistol holster inside his jacket, he assured himself he was ok.

/

Bob slammed the car door and then marched into his home, which was mostly quiet other then the T.V. Playing and Jack-Jack's drooling giggles. He couldn't believe his old friend would turn him away like that. He had to know something, he had seen it in his eyes. Putting his coat on a peg near the door, he walked into the living room to find Helen holding Jack-Jack, her eyes staring at the screen of the television. Walking over, curious, he saw a burning car smashed up against the wall of a highway, twenty feet from a exit turnoff. This was a bit surprising, but not that surprising. What really drew his attention was what the women was saying on the news report in the mini box to the left of the video.

"It appears that senior citizen Rick Dicker was killed today in a freak accident. Mr. Dicker was a business agent for the National Sales Alliance. His secretary said she saw him leave today, and less then a hour later, his car exploded under unknown reasons. We will give you more clear details when we return..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Shadowy Heights_

"Where are they?" Bolt exclaimed as he paced the rooftop they were currently lounging on. Violet merely rolled her eyes before continuing to stare off into the distance.

It had been a month since her first mission, which had been a success. And yet such a failure. Shade had visited her once more, making sure she was ok and unharmed, then taken the file from her and told her she had done a good job. All she had felt like at the time was dirt.

After that time, she had been resting and getting over 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder' as the doctors who had checked her over would later state. She felt better now, death was normal. It was ok if you died. At least while in the line of service or from old age. Now that she was once again ok, Violet was once again out in the field, with her new partner, Bolt, who was even more green then her. He had never been on a field mission as of yet, and because of the mostly untested team, Shade had sent in another team, a veteran one, to help them along.

Currently they were in Huston, Texas. They had been laying low on a small ten story building, waiting for the other team to show up. Obviously the waiting was getting to Bolt, since he was constantly running one of his gloved hands through his wild blond hair, a bit of energy would every so often spark out from his feet and leave boot prints on the ground for a minute, then dissipate.

"Will you give it a rest?" Violet said after a while, having grown tired of his constant mumbling. "They'll get here when they get here" she stated.

"And we have gotten here" a voice said and the two agents turned their heads to see a man in a golden jacket, jeans and white tee climbing up the emergency ladder on the side of the building. Behind him, another man wearing the normal stealth suit with a coat over it. The first man had messy orange-red hair and green eyes, while the other had a business hat on his head and goggles, leaving nothing to really be seen. Both were carrying sub machine guns tucked inside their jackets.

"It's about time" Bolt complained.

The first man, more of a young man or old teen, grinned. "Watch it buddy, me and my friend here were on a very important secret mission, we had a reason to be late" he said. "What's yours?" he added.

Bolt turned red. "What?" he exclaimed. "We have been waiting for _three hours_ for you guys to show up! What do you mean late?" he demanded.

The man that seemed to enjoy making Bolt mad glanced at his partner, then shrugged. "We were supposed to be here at seven. It's eight. Big deal" he stated.

Bolt stared at him. "You were supposed to be here at five!" he shouted.

"Keep it down" the man stated. "You'll wake the neighbors" he added.

Bolt just mumbled something unintelligible as he stalked off towards the corner of the roof.

"Secret mission?" Violet asked sceptically, wondering what he had _really_ been doing. The guy turned and looked at her, their eyes locking for a minute and Violet felt something shiver down her spine.

"Yes. Me and my compatriot here" he said grabbing the other man around the shoulder and dragged him over, and by his face, he didn't like it, but also seemed to be used to such treatment. "Had to run a special mission to McDonald's and grab dinner" he stated, as if it were a real mission and the world depended on it. He then reached into his coat and offered her a burger, which she accepted. She had skipped dinner thinking they would have this over with by seven.

Violet, despite herself, couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth. "You spent three hours at McDonald's?" she asked as she opened the burger's wrapping and began eating it quickly.

"No" he admitted. "One hour at McDonald's, ten minutes getting coffee, an hour hitting on all the hot women along the way here..."

"You hit on _every_ woman we ran into. Even the ones past _seventy_..." his partner deadpanned.

"Well I can't help it if I am irresistible!" the other man exclaimed.

"You mean you think you are irresistible..."

Violet just chuckled and finished her burger. "Violet" she said in way of greeting. "You?" she asked.

"Edge" the man with the gold jacket said. Then pointed a thumb at the man next to him. "This is Whisper. He doesn't talk too much. But he is good in a pinch" he added.

Violet nodded. "That guy over there..." she gestured at where Bolt was sulking. "...is my partner bolt" she said.

Edge nodded. "Ok. Let's get this show on the road" he said and then headed towards the roof's edge. "Coming grumpy?" he asked Bolt, who just grumbled and followed him. "Madam" he said and made a gesture and bowed.

Violet just glared at him softly before jumping across the roof towards another one that was a floor lower then the one she was on. The fall was short and she immediately rolled as she hit the ground, avoiding any damage, then she stood up.

Right behind her was Edge, Whisper and then Bolt. All three rolling and standing up as well, now looking up at their target, a large thirty story building under construction and being patrolled by men wearing black suits.

Just before they had left base on a private plane, Violet and Bolt had been briefed on their mission. They were to link up with a veteran team, move towards and secure Luxury Apartments, which was under construction and being guarded by terrorists in military uniforms.

"Alright" Edge said. "Whisper, you take Grump and clear the lower five, i'll take the top five with Violet" he said. Again a shiver ran down her spine. Was she sick or something?

Whisper nodded and he and a annoyed Bolt moved off towards one end of the roof, while Edge pulled out a black tube looking thing, then fired it. A long rope shot outward, flying across the glow of the city as it's metal hook secured itself around a metal grinder. He then fired it again, but this time the back part of the tube shot into a wall and stuck.

Grinning at her, he held out an arm. Violet just rolled her eyes before getting up against him and holding on as he hit a button and the tube, now sporting empty holes with rope running through it, began to zoom up the rope towards the building. Within moments they made it to the first of the five floors, out of the ten top floors, and she quickly dropped down, letting go of his neck and jumping right at the first guard she saw, knocking him out with a pair of fast punches and then a kick to the gut, sending him flying back into a metal bar.

Ducking, she barely dodged the silenced machine gun fire of a few of the guards, who were wielding M16's with silencers. Edge however drew his twin revolvers and fired them, taking down four men, who were clutching their chests or throats, in a matter of seconds.

Standing up, Violet eyed the dead men with disgust. She hated killing. Moving onwards, they took care of a few more guards, then climbed a set of concrete stairs, and then began clearing out that floor. They moved in sync, like a team that had been working together for a while, covering the others backs and guessing the others moves and then using this knowledge to amplify their strategy.

Violet kicked a man in the jaw, sending him flying only to get clubbed to the ground by Edge's revolver's butt. He shot a man and she would hit him with her fist, sending him into a wall or bag of concrete, knocking him out. They continued this for two more floors, then they made it to the top floor.

Men behind boxes and crates and more bags of concrete and metal grinders and beams were scattered all over the place and there was even a man with a laser turret set up on the end of the roof, placing it right on a stack of metal beams. Violet was pressed hard with keeping both of them safe with shields as they all fired at the agents with their guns, but their numbers thinned as Violet and Edge began to knock them down one by one. Eventually there was only the man with a pistol, having abandoned the turret. He fired at Violet, but the round bounced off her shield and Edge socked him hard in the face, sending him flying off the edge of the building.

"Great work" he said and then whispered something to Whisper. Then he turned towards her and pulled a green bag he had been carrying off his bag. "Here" he said. "You're the best shot" he explained when she stared at him questioningly.

"What?" Violet asked.

"They didn't tell you? Or are you just trying to be funny?" Edge asked.

"Tell me what?" Violet asked.

Edge cursed. "The mission!" he stated. "We need to hurry, the parade is almost over!" he then grabbed the bag and began pulling parts out of it. Gun parts.

Violet felt her stomach squeeze. "You mean..." she asked in shock.

Edge looked up at her. "For the past five months, the Agency has been watching a man suspected of aiding, supplying and funding a terrorist group known as IRONCLAD. If we pick him off now, then their organization will crumble and thousands will be saved" he stated as he finished assembling the gun.

Violet stared at the now fully constructed rife, then at him, then at the gun and then back to him. "No" she said. "No. Im no murder!" she screamed at him.

Edge sighed and set the gun down then moved over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me" he said and she met his green eyes. "Look. If we don't kill this _one_ man, then _thousands_ will die if he funds their attacks on innocent civilians" he stated.

"We..we can arrest him! Take him to jail and-"

"Violet. Do you really think any court will take him to jail? He's a major politician and has power in the courts. He'll be out in days if we can get him tried" he said. "But who will give the proof? The agency can't come out of the shadows. _We_ have to do the dark deeds in the middle of the night to keep others safe." he paused and moved her slowly towards the gun. "You are the only one who can take the shot, your the only one that can hit the distance. Please. Just do it. The world's at stake" he insisted.

Violet gulped audibly and picked up the .308 sniper rifle. The same one she had striped, assembled and...fired, during her training. She got down into a prone position and then brought the gun up, looking through the scope. "Black car, opened roof. Red shirt, black jacket, black hair" Edge said instructing her. She vaugely felt him place a comforting hand on her shoulder, and felt something spark along her collar bone to her neck. She ignored it for the moment, filing it away for later, and then sighted her target. The small, barely visible figure was standing up in the car, a red shirt under his black jacket. He was waiving to the people around the car. "He's a murder for helping those terrorists" Edge whispered. "It has to be done..." he added and she took a breath. "Good luck..." then she through her worries away and replaced them with his calm voice, then pulled the trigger.

/

Bob, feeding Jack-Jack, was watching the weather, when all of the sudden a news flash came on.

"This is Sarah O'Hian with action seven news" Bob recognized the woman from the other day, when she had been reporting the death of Rick Dicker. "A month after the death of the businessman Rick Dickers mysterious death, we have yet another death" she said and a video flashed on screen. This one showed the fund raiser parade down in downtown Huston, showing the President waiving to his supporters as he, the vice president, the first lady and his son and daughter sat in the presidential car as it rode along with all of the floats. Suddenly the president, who had been standing up, shot backwards as the people scattered. Due to the chopper's zooming in, Bob could see the others in the car ducking for cover as Secret Servicemen ran about, securing the area and drawing guns as the Vice President moved over the to the President's motionless body, looking as if he was trying to do CPR.

The video cut off and Sarah returned. "That is all we have" she said solemnly. "As of yet, we do not know if the two deaths are related or not, but we did get a short video of the killers, who were posted three blocks away on a construction site. The CIA and Secret Service directors have yet to release any information on how the assassination happened, but there were dead and wounded Servicemen found at the scene" she said. And another video popped up.

This one showed a spotlight being aimed at a pair of figures, one in black and the other wearing a golden jacket and jeans, running across the rooftop of the building as one of them carried a rifle of some kind. They then jumped off the building and landed on the roof of another one nearby, then they just vanished as the spot light moved around frantically, trying to find them.

Bob just stared. He was just thinking things. There was no way...

"We will get back to you when we have more. This has been Sarah O'Hian with Action News, channel seven" then the screen returned to the weather.

"And with a cold front moving in on..."

Bob just stared at the T.V. Was the world going mad? And where the people that had killed Rick the same ones that had just killed the President? And if so, why? Setting Jack-Jack down, Bob went to find his wife and make a call. He needed answers and there was only one person left that he knew of who could help him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Victory Feast_

There was a tapping of a glass, then someone cleared their throat and the throng of people in the lunchroom quieted down. "A toast. To our fellow comrade in arms and just getting her first kill, Violet! Cheers!" there was a roar of approval and the clinking of glasses as the group of teenage and young adult agents drowned the whiskey they had 'Found'. The leaders of the Agency had tactically looked the other way and avoided the lunchroom during their feast.

Violet just blushed softly as Edge sat back down, trying to ignore the stares everyone was giving her. "Did you really have to do that?" she asked her new friend as he gulped down his glass.

Grinning down at her, he nodded. "Of course! How else can I make you embarrassed after your first kill?" he asked and put an arm around her while using his other arm to gesture at a imagined horizon. "With the downfall of a supplier of evil, we're that much closer to ridding the world of wickedness! And all because of you!" he cheered and Violet tried to not blush at the closeness.

Whisper, sitting across from them, just groaned. "You better not get drunk again..." he mumbled, his British accent making it sound like a utterly depressing thought.

Edge just glared at his partner. "Your're one to talk. What was all that about 'Beer Is The Manliest Drink of All' huh?" he asked with a grin.

Whisper actually ducked his head down. "I thought you had forgotten that..." he muttered.

Edge dropped his arm from around Violet and stood up once again. "Excuse me" he called and Whisper began banging his head on the table. "I would like to recite a song my good friend Whisper here" he was actually denting the table now. "Wrote" Edge then cleared his throat as Whisper glanced down at his pistol.

"OH BEER IS THE MANLIEST DRINK OF ALL! YOU GOT TO LOVE THAT GOOD STUFF!" he began dancing oddly as he acted drunk. "BEER! THE BEST OF THA BEST! THE DRINK THAT MEN DRINK! WE MEN LOVE BEER, FOR IT IS THE MOST MANLIEST DRINK OF ALL! BEER! BEER! BEER! OH I LOVE BEER!" He continued like this for several minutes, the whole time the crowd was cheering, Whisper was trying to kill himself with the edge of a table, and several girls put cash in his pants as he swayed back and forth and danced all around on the table. After he finished the horribly bad, yet hilariously good, song, he got down and sat back in his seat.

Whisper, despite the hat and goggles, glared at him. "I hate you so much right now..." he growled.

Edge just shrugged. "Love ya too buddy" he said in return, causing his mortified partner to slam his head into the table once more. "hey that's pretty impressive" he said. "I never knew you could dent steel with just your head" he added with a grin then drank his refilled glass.

Violet just giggled softly, not even realizing his arm was around her again as Bolt, sitting across from her, finished his own glass. "We'll, you can party all night, but im whipped" he said. "night" he added, then took another filled glass and left the room, finishing the glass and dropping it in the trash just as he exited.

Whisper also got up and left as well. And after another half hour the crowd was nonexistent. "Well" Edge said as he stood up, a half asleep Violet leaning against him as they exited the cafeteria. "Time to take a rather drunk girl to bed" he said, only to get a punch to the arm. "I didn't mean it that way!" he defended himself as Violet just grinned in her dreamlike state. "Ok..not..._that_ much" he admitted and she nodded. She had still be worried about killing someone, even if they were evil, but he just washed her worries away.

"Your room is...other..." she yawned loudly. "...end of the base" she said softly.

"Well what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I left you alone to find your way to your room? Your half drunk and half asleep. _Not_ a good combination" he said with a chuckle. "Here we are" he said and opened her door for her as she detached herself from him and half stumbled into the doorway. "What no kiss?" he asked with a devious smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself" Violet muttered and kissed his cheek, then shut the door in his face. Hearing him laughing outside, she smiled softly and fell onto her bed, passing out instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: A Door In The Wall_

"Mr. Incredible?" Mirage asked as she stared up from her desk, watching as both Bob and Helen entered her office. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need your help?" Bob said as he closed the door. "You are the best hacker I know of. Can you do something for me?" he asked her.

"What is it?" Mirage asked, getting uncomfortable. What was he getting at?

"I need you to hack into the NSA database" he said.

"What!" Mirage exclaimed, her eyes bulging out as she stared at the super with shock in her eyes.

"Dicker knew something, maybe not exactly, but he knew _something_ about where Violet is" he said and saw her eyes lower to the ground at the mention of the dead NSA agent. "I need you to hack into his files, the main archive, anything, to find out what he knew" he asked.

"Bob..this is...very dangerous" she said softly, ignoring Helen as she stiffened at the use of his first name. "What happened to Dicker..."

"Could happen to you. I know. But I _need_ you too do this for me" he asked, almost begging.

Sighing, Mirage nodded and pushed some of her silvery-blond out of her face and then began accessing the NSA database first, typing rapid fire as she countered the counter intrusion software and firewalls that popped up in front of her. Several minutes went by as she continued to type, breaking down dozens of security measures designed to keep unauthorized access out. However after nearly half an hour, she had broken through the NSA defenses. "There" she said with another sigh.

Bob nodded and moved behind her, as did Helen. They then watched as she accessed Dicker's files, only to find them deleted. Backtracking, Mirage accessed known Super files and typed in the name, Parr. She ran down the list, only to stop short when she found no Violet Parr. Her file was gone too. "I don't know what else to do. Whoever has her, they have her tight. This is way beyond Dicker or even the head of the NSA. No one, and I mean _no one_ can just delete Super files, not even the president can do it without clearance and the NSA, CIA and Secret Service Director's agreement on doing it" she stated, then her eyes widened. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"What?" Both Helen and Bob said at the same time.

"Their tracing me. Someone is tracing me." she muttered and started typing again. The rapid clicking sounding like machine gun fire. "I'm counter tracing" she said. "Hopefully..." Mirage cursed. "They destroyed the link. All I got was...oh my" she whispered.

"What? What is it Mirage?" Bob demanded.

"They were shooting the line all over the country, so I couldn't directly trace them. The last known spot I found before they cut the line was" she paused, making sure it the information was correct. "...a private home owned by Edna Mode" she whispered.

/

Pulling up to the laser gate that stood at the foot of Edna Mode's private estate, Bob put his hand on the palm pad and watched the screen flick on and show Edna, now with streaks of gray and more wrinkles, staring at him with her large glasses. "Yes?" she said with her high pitched German-American accent.

"We need to talk" Bob said calmly.

Edna nodded. "So good to see you, you lost weight since we last met, how are your kids? Are you still doing that super work? Come in, Come in Darling!" She said, all in the place of about two seconds.

Bob, completely used to the slightly crazy fashion designer, nodded and drove the car past the now open gate, up the hill and parked by the door that led into her large and expensive home.

Moments after they reached the door, Edna opened it and ushered them inside, her normal, highish pitched voice and quick speaking attitude assailing them with questions and making chit chat. They did their best to keep up with her.

Leading them into her massive sitting room, right next to a pond, they took their seats and she at last slowed down. "So what brings you here Darlings?" she asked.

"Edna" Bob said slowly. He didn't really know how to ask her what he wanted to ask, since it was a bit difficult for him to understand and even believe.

Luckily Helen was there for him. "Do you know who killed Dicker?" she asked.

Edna laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. "Oh...dear me. There are so _many_ people that could have done it...but as for _who_ did it _exactly_. I am not sure" she admitted.

"Edna..." Bob said. She was hiding something, just like Dicker had. He wasn't going to let her die too, not if she knew something that concerned his daughter.

"Coffee?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, began moving upstairs towards her office. The two Parr's shared a look, then shrugged and followed after her. They soon entered her office and found her waiting for them. Once they had closed the door, she shut the blinds on the window that overlooked her sitting room and then hit a button under her oak desk. Instantly after, the lights dimmed and a green light came on as well.

"We have a few precious minutes" she said. "So do not waist them with petty questions" she stated and they nodded. "Yes. I know where your daughter is, she took her super suit with her. And I know who killed Dicker. It was..." she paused and looked to either side of her. Then she leaned in and whispered so softly that both of them had a hard time hearing it. "...The Agency."

"Who?" Bob and Helen asked.

"The Agency!" she yelled loudly, throwing a open palm into the air. "They are a highly secretive organization, and-" she stopped once she saw the light change to red and a explosion rumble off in the distance. "They are here. We must hurry" she said softly.

"Hurry were? Who's here?" Bob and Helen asked respectively.

The small woman stared at them for a moment then picked up a small shotgun from a drawer in her desk. "They are here!" she whispered just as her living room's massive window blew open and parts of her roof and some of the statues crashed to the ground, throwing dust everywhere. Letting out a insane cry, Edna ran outside onto her balcony and fired her shotgun, propelling herself backwards and through her window as she screamed madly.

Bob and Helen ran out of the office and saw forms moving through the dust. They nodded at each other, then jumped down right onto their attackers.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Duel Surprises_

"Alright People" Edge said as their van moved down the road along with the rest of the tree car convoy. He, along with Violet, Whisper and Bolt, were outfitted in black battle armor and helmets, since they were going into a combat mission instead of a infiltration mission. "We have just been alerted that a terrorist faction, including evil supers, are hiding out in the home of Edna Mode. We have yet to identify if she is working with or against these terrorists. She is to be taken alive if possible if she is the former and is to be protected if she is the latter...keep your heads and check your targets" he said, finishing his pep talk and then sealed his helmet onto his battle gear.

As the other three supers did likewise, the five man fire squad that was accompanying them checked their guns and other weapons for any last minute problems. Violet had mixed feelings about using the Agencies Policemen, which were more or less a private army. They were the non super personal of the Agency and they, because of this lack of super powers, relied on guns and explosives a lot more then any of the supers did.

Sighing, she checked her M14 rifle, which fired 7.62mm rounds with explosive tips, semi automatic and equipped with a silencer. She hated the idea of shooting anyone, but this was a last resort. Or so she told herself. As if he knew what she was thinking, Edge patted her shoulder. "Hang in there Vi" he said softly, knowing how she felt about their use of guns. He honestly had no problem with it, but he wasn't heartless, he understood that it would take her awhile to figure out the use of guns, and hopefully adjust. If not, well she would find a place in the Agency anyways.

Violet nodded and gingerly grabbed his hand and squeezed. After they had talked before boarding their van this morning, she had felt a bit less hesitant to consider a relationship with him, which he had offered, and she had asked for more time to think about it.

So far it didn't seem so bad, he was a pillar for her to hold onto while she rode the waves of change that were all around her at the moment, and he listened well enough...maybe...

"Go!" Edge yelled and the side doors of the van rolled open and they filled out of the car, just as the other two vans opened and ten more policemen filled out of both cars as well. They then moved up on the gate, the energy bars posing a problem, but once again, man had a crude way through.

One of the policemen ran forward and hefted a rocket launcher. He stayed perfectly still for a minute, then the rocket soared through the air and destroyed the gate, leaving a twisted bulk of what had once been the bars of the gate. They proceeded onto the grounds and started up the hill.

"Whisper!" Edge called. "Take Grump and half the men and go through the front!" he ordered as he began moving the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked.

"_We_ are going to flank around and hit them from the front while he hits them from the back" Edge said and grabbed her hand, locking his fingers with hers and led her around the side of the hill.

Minutes later and they were outside a massive window. "Fire!" he ordered and the two rocket policemen fired their rounds and blew the window apart as well as a good sized chunk of the wall and several statues. They then surged in, ten policemen and two supers pushing through the dust and searching the area for any threats. All of the sudden they heard a shrill battle cry and a small figure jumped onto the balcony above them, mostly hidden by the dust. "Target sighted" one of the policemen said over the com line.

Suddenly a flash erupted from the foggy figure and it flew back into the dust, just as two more figures dropped down. "Hostile! Target is hostile!" another policemen yelled while another was screaming over the com, saying he was hit and that he couldn't get up.

Violet, a bit surprised that Edna Mode was working for terrorists, since she had always read her magazines and admired her fashions, but she had made up her mind and began to stretch shields around the others, trying to keep them safe. But the other two figures that had dropped down were obviously supers, because they were bashing through her shields like a knife through hot butter. One policemen went flying from a punch and another hit the ground after spinning. Suddenly a grenade flew out and exploded, sending more dust and debris everywhere as a few more policemen panicked and opened fire, accidentally cutting down more of their number and kicking up more dust. "Stop!" she shouted over the com. "Your giving them more cover by kicking up all the dust!" she shouted. Immediately the gun fire stopped and they fell back to cover. Their opponents must have heard them, because they fell back as well, getting into more cover.

Suddenly the small figure returned on the balcony and the distinct sound of a shotgun being cocked could be heard. "Break into Edna's house eh! Well let's see how you like-" one of the policemen, the one who had been shot from her earlier blast, groaned and raised his weapon.

"Take this you freak!" he shouted and fired his automatic at her, full blast. The woman screamed and fell forwards, slamming into the ground and rolling around in pain as the policemen cheered, only to be knocked out by Edge, who was snarling.

"I SAID TAKE HER ALIVE!" he barked and fired the rest of the gun into the air. "NOW GO TAKE HER_ ALIVE_!" he barked and a few policemen ran forward, right into an ambush. Suddenly the hulk like figure jumped out of the rubble and began beating down more policemen as Edge ran forward, just as Whisper and Bolt arrived with the other fifteen policemen.

Suddenly a dozen of them crashed to the ground as if a cord had appeared before them and tripped them. Whisper however was caught in the side punch of the unknown super, who was still surrounded by the dust, clouding their face and exact figure, sending him flying into a stone pillar, before he slumped down unconscious.

Meanwhile, Bolt tried to zap the super with his own power, only to get a punch to the jaw from somewhere and then grabbed and thrown across the room, then smashing through part of what was left of the window. Violet, stunned watched as the group of Supers, there had to be ten of them out there, began to disable all of the policemen. Then she saw Edge crash to the ground, his face bloodied from a headbutt. Then the shadowy figure of the Super landed near him, raising a fist.

"NO!" she screamed and fired her gun. The Super crashed to the ground, leaving a decent sized crater. Running over, she picked up a dazed Edge and looped one of his arms around her neck and began dragging him out. "Fall back!" she ordered. "Grab them!" she demanded and watched the remaining Policemen toss a handful of grenades, then drag the other policemen away from the room as they ran out of the room. "You!" she called, indicating a radio policemen. "Call in reinforcements!" she ordered before making sure Bolt was also grabbed from a thick thorn bush and quickly pulled back to the vans.

Their retreat was a stumbling, bumbling, disorganized run down the hill as they tried to escape the supers, or villains, who had nearly whipped them all out. Reaching the vans, Violet was just in time to see a trio of planes fly over the sky, then drop bombs, each hitting the house and destroying chunks of the building. Then the gas tanks and water heaters blew and the entire house and part of the hillside became a fireball.

Realizing that Whisper wasn't in sight, she gasped and ran towards the burning ruins of Edna Mode, crying as she tried to pry her way past two Policemen. "Ma'am, there's no way anyone survived that!" one of them said.

"Vi" a voice called softly and she stopped, looking defeated. She turned around and found Edge gesturing for her to come over to him, since he was laying on the van's floor, being checked on by a policemen with a medical patch. "He knew the...the risk. Don't...don't let it..eat at you" he said.

Violet nodded and climbed inside the van, she then sat beside Edge as he was allowed to sit up. He held her, and she cried. She had lost a teammate, a friend and a comrade. She had failed. She had failed. She had failed. It just kept repeating inside her head, over and over. Edge, the entire time was just whispering that it would be ok, while the medic checked her, saying something about 'Shock' and the all familiar 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'. All this caused was for her to bury her head in his shoulder and black out.

/

Bob slammed his fist into another one of the soldiers attacking Edna's home, only for another to take his place. There were dozens of them! He smacked that one down, then heard Edna screaming above him, then he froze when he saw the flash of a gun and saw her body crash into the floor, rolling around as she screamed in pain. He ran towards her, pushing past the soldiers that were around him, the dust making his throat sting and his eyes water, but he didn't care. All he cared about was saving the woman he had put in danger.

Suddenly he saw a man in battle armor screaming at the man that had shot her, then he hit him in the head and fired the gun at the roof, before dropping it and charging forward with the rest of the soldiers, running right into the frenzy in the dust.

He saw his wife's fists shot forward into the dust and knock out a pair of men, sending them off their feet and onto the ground as he dead legged another one and close lined a second before confronting the leader, right next to a groaning Edna. Bob charged and the man fired his gun at him, but his shots went wild and his gun skidded across the floor as Bob slammed him into the ground and raised his fist, only to hear the voice he had longed to hear for nearly a year. But she was yelling no. then he felt a horrible pain in his chest as a small explosion went off, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Helen was at his side in seconds. Then he heard her voice again. "Fall back!" "Get them! Fall back!" he couldn't believe it.

The people he had thought to have kidnapped his only daughter, were really the people she was _working_ for? His daughter was a terrorist? Had the world really gone crazy?

"Bob we need to move!" Helen shouted and he groaned before standing up, glancing down at the torn super suit beneath his normal cloths and reminded himself to thank Edna for making it. Edna!

Running forward he found her laying on the ground, coughing. "Edna!" Bob yelled and fell to his knees next to her. "Stay with me!" he yelled at her.

"Goodbye Richard...i will...miss you and...your wife..." Edna whispered as she began to close her eyes.

"But..." Bob said in defeat. "Who...Who will...repair my suit?" he asked. Edna snapped her eyes open and whacked him on the head with a newspaper. God forbid him to know where she had gotten that thing.

"I am pretending to die and you only care about a suit?" Edna screamed at him in confusion.

Bob stuttered. "I-You-i mean...wait...what!" he asked. "Pretending!" he exclaimed.

"Well of course darling" Edna said. "It would take much more then a few bullets to pierce my vest here" she said and showed him the edge of her bullet proof vest. "Working with supers means I will have to be on my toes. And speaking of supers, is that friend of yours, frozone, still fighting crime. Did he settle down? What is he..."

"No time!" Bob yelled. Only Edna could talk a hundred miles a second about random things while her own house was under attack. "Safe place. Now!' he demanded as he and Helen retreated down into her lab.

"Behind the vase" she said and Bob pushed the antique aside, where it landed on the ground with a shattering sound, and then pressed a red square, which made part of the wall open up and he, Edna and Helen, who was dragging a armored soldier with her, moved down the staircase that had appeared. Seconds after they all entered, the wall sealed shut as explosions went off. "We must hurry" Edna said and Bob made sure she was still on his back as he ran as fast as he could down the stairs, Helen right behind him with her prisoner.

The four of them tumbled at the end and crashed onto the floor at the end of the stair case just as a massive rumbling sound went off above their heads. Bob groaned and helped Edna to her feet. "What the?"

"Judging by the sounds...they bombed the house" Edna said with a bit of pity and sadness in her voice.

Bob lowered his gaze. He had caused this. And he would end this. "Edna, where is Violet going?" he asked. Edna shrugged.

"I have no idea. Her suit's last location was in Kentucky though, then the signal was destroyed" she said.

"We'll you might not know exactly where" Helen said. "But our friend here probably does. She removed the helmet, revealing a young man's face, with brown hair. He blinked slowly, revealing coal black eyes, before opening them all the way. "Ugh...Edge what the heck ha...oh no..." he muttered and let his head slump back against the chair he was tied to.

"So" Bob said. "Who's Edge?" he really didn't care who the guy was, just where his daughter was.

Whisper thought of who the man was in front of him was, the fact that Edge had kissed Violet last night, then thought about the man before him again. "I really hate him right now..." he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Loss_

"Violet let me in!" Edge shouted, though not to loudly, as he banged on her door. Inside, Violet ignored him, now just wanting to be left alone. She was face down on her bunk, once again being plagued by the dead and blood dripping face of Mist and now her imagined up face of a dead Whisper, which was a bit harder, since he really never had shown his face. Her pillow was wet and she felt utterly exhausted after they got back, after she had literally blamed herself for everything that had gone wrong, coming so close as to nearly grabbing Edge's revolver after she had woken up again after blacking out, only to be punched hard in the face by the owner, telling her to snap out of it.

She had gotten out of it, and ran straight for her room. She knew he had only hit her out of fear of her trying to commit suicide, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was thinking about how everyone she met either turned against her, got locked up or died. She was once again slipping back into the shy, timid and worried Violet she had been before she had joined the Agency.

As Edge banged louder, Violet gave up and let her shield drop, and the door swung open. The man on the other side of the door seemed a bit surprised then moved inside quietly and shut the door. "Vi?" he asked and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back. "You ok?" he asked, his voice much softer now.

She just mumbled something and he only groaned softly. "Remember what I said?" he asked. "Don't let it eat at you..." he said. "It will destroy you...don't..just don't let...let it do that" he said softly and continued to rub her back.

Violet looked up at him, glad to see he wasn't looking at her in disgust. "Did he die because of me?" she whispered.

"No" Edge said. "He died because he chose to serve his country and paid the price" he said. "It happens to the best..." he muttered.

Violet nodded softly. It made sense. It explained why Mist had died. "The pain doesn't go away" she said.

"No" Edge admitted. "But it can be forgotten for a while" he said and kissed her softly.

/

"Just kill me already!" Whisper groaned out. During his time as Edge's partner, he had endured being a prisoner as a distraction more then his fair share of times. He had dealt with bamboo slivers, electric shock, whipping, shots to the feet, merciless beatings and endless death threats and mind numbing drugs and never so much as uttered a word. But nothing. _Nothing_ compared to the sheer _agony_ he was going through as Mrs. Incredible shot her elastic hand back, like a slingshot, then slammed it into the middle of his legs, which were tied so that they were spread as far as humanly possible. So far he was up to seventeen hits. But it might have been more, he had blacked out at one point.

"Where is my daughter" she growled and hit him again. The agent's head fell forward and he cried out in pain. "No?" she said. "Oh well..." another hit. Then another and one more for good measure. "Want to talk now?" she asked.

Whisper just whimpered. He was going to _kill_ Edge when he got out of this. If he got out of this. He also decided that angry super parents were a very _bad_ thing.

"Where?" the ungodly evil woman before him demanded and hit him again. She hit harder every time he didn't say anything. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he would ever have kids now. Then again, he would take death over annoying kids right about now. "Tell me where my daughter is" she said again and hit him once more. "I can do this all day just so you know" she said. "And I really wanted to try out the cleat feature on this suit" she said.

Edge thought about the painful death he would get if he told her anything, then thought about what would happen if he didn't, then thought about how he would kill Edge in the most painful way possible. "Wait!" he said as she shrugged and raised her boot, now with small cleats in it. "I'll talk! I'll talk...just put those things away!" he said quickly.

Nodding, Mrs. Incredible retracted the cleats and sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Alright big boy..talk" she said in a menacing whisper. Whisper just gulped and noticed Mr. Incredible and that small woman walking towards them, the super now had a large white bandage over his chest where he had noticed a bit of blood.

This wasn't going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Confrontation_

"Looks Inviting" Bob said as he stared at the Agency base, which was located in the middle of a desert. All that was visible was a ranger training complex. But there was most likely more underground. Surrounding the complex was a triple row of wire fences with electric shock and 'No Trespassing' warnings and cameras on every pole connecting the wires, behind that, there were guards patrolling the area. "At least Syndrome's base was relaxing and had a nice breeze, this place is just hot." he said sourly.

Helen just sighed. "I can't believe I married a baby" she said sarcastically.

"You both are babies" Edna muttered. "Always crying over one another, or me, it is ridicules. You are supposed to be super hero's" Edna then jumped up and struck a pose with her arm aimed at the sky. "Go down there and remind them _who_ you are!" she said.

Bob rolled his eyes. "There are other supers over there Edna. Perhaps we could just sneak in?" he suggested.

Edna nodded. "Very well darling" she said. "But I still think..."

Bob just tuned her out. This was going to be tricky. He needed to figure out how to get past all of that security...

Suddenly, an idea came to him. _Yeah, this might just work_.

/

"Excuse me" Bob said walking up to the gate that led past the wire fences, which had a guard house next to it, wearing a tourist shirt and shorts. It was a good thing he had thinned out. "Me and my wife here" he gestured at Helen, who was walking next to him, "Got lost. Do you think you-"

"Freeze!" the guard to the left yelled and raised his rifle at them.

"Whoa! Calm down Bill! You could hurt someone with that thing..." the guard to the right of the gate said. "What were ya saying?" he said, almost sounding like a hillbilly.

"Um...we got lost, do you know where the-"

"What in Michel Jackson's pants is going on out here!" a man said, steeping out of the booth, a Sergeant's patch on his sleeve. He ambled over to the guards and the tourists, one hand on his pistol's leg holster.

"Um...sir! We just found these, um, tourists and they needed to know-"

"What do they need to know? Come on spit it out private!" he said with a southern drawl.

"Sir isn't it a bit odd that tourists are lost in the middle of _NEW MEXICO_?" the first guard, Bill, said as he gestured wildly at the tourists.

"They wanted to kn-" Again the other guard was cut off as he tried to speak.

"Nonsense Private!" the Sergeant said. "New Mexico is the greatest sandbox in the world!" he said. "Who wouldn't want to play in it's sandy box? Oh wait...that came out wrong..."

"Sir they-" cut off yet again.

"We wanted to know where to find the interstate" Helen said icily, tired of the rather odd scene before her.

"The interstate? You mean you don't want to play in this state's wonderful sandy box?...dagnabbit!" the Sergeant said.

"Is there anyone else we can talk to?" Bob asked. This would take all day...

"Ok you just..."

"You making a mistake!"

"Just let me show you..." the other guard said, sounding angry at being interrupted so many times. Bob handed him the map. "Oh, you see you just have to" he didn't even notice Bob suddenly swing at him, sending him into the ground, knocking his lights out.

"My cigarettes!" Bill yelled. "I knew you stole them you son-" Helen launched her fist, and it stretched far beyond human ability, and punched him right in the face as well, knocking him out.

The Sergeant gaped at them, then grinned and drew his pistol aiming it right at Bob. "Got you now son!" he said and pulled the trigger...then the clip fell out and landed on the ground. "Ah fish paste..." he said in defeat, then froze, before falling over. Behind him was Edna with a dented chair.

Now both of the Parr's stared at her.

"How-"

"When-"

Edna just dropped the chair and walked towards the guard house. "Too many words darlings, enough talk. Now we fight!" she said and laughed insanely as she entered the guard house. Seconds later and the doors slid open.

Thirty minutes later and Bob was moving under the base with Helen. They had just snuck into the base, gotten Edna into the control room, and were now proceeding towards Violet's room, which they assumed was her room since it was marked VIOLET on the computerized layout of the secret Agency base.

Running into a few more guards, and subsequently knocking them out and stuffing them in closets, the pair of Supers finally reached Violets door. It was time to get their daughter back. Helen turned the nob and they entered the room, only to get the shock of their life.

There before them was Violet, snug in the arms of some man with a faded golden jacket, kissing him madly while the two of them ran their hands over each other's bodies. "Violet?" both Parr's yelled in shock at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Betrayal_

It had started innocently enough. Just a tender kiss. Then it grew and soon Violet felt Edge running his hands around her back, and her hands slipping around his neck and into the back of his hair. She lost track of time and forgot what she had been upset about, something Edge seemed to be able to do whenever he was around her, and before long, he was backing her slowly towards her bed. Violet was confused on whether she should protest or not, when her door flung open and her parents came in, gaping at her and Edge, who had his hands on her arse, not something she wanted her dad to see. And speaking of which, how were they here?

"Violet?" they both shouted, voices filled with shock. Edge thankfully pulled away from her, just a bit, and cursed softly. "What's going on?" her father said.

"You are in so much trouble right now young lady, you better explain what the-" suddenly there was a bang and Violet watched in horror as her mother crashed onto the floor, unconscious with a smoking hole in her shirt, showing her intact super suit underneath. Her father ran towards Edge, who was holding one of his twin revolvers, but the gun fired again and her dad crashed to the ground, out cold as well.

Violet, with wide eyes, turned and stared up at Edge. "Why?" she whimpered.

Edge looked absolutely destroyed. "I'm Sorry..." he whispered, sounding like he really meant it, then he hit her on the head with his pistol, knocking her out as well.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Revelations_

Violet groaned, then opened her eyes to find she was in one of the advanced cages they had, designed for the supers they captured. The metal box was made of a powerful mineral, greater then steel, and had a powerful shield around it, keeping them in. there was also a handful of monitors set up by the cages, allowing the guards to check infrared, X-ray and even administer electric shocks and sleeper gas.

Looking around, she found herself in some room, one she had never been in before, and saw her parents and another small woman, which she instantly recognized as Edna Mode after a minute, in their own cages.

Over by the door was Edge, who was polishing one of his prized pistols, and seemed a bit downcast. Then she saw him. Standing near Edge, working on a computer, was Shade.

"What's going on here?" Violet asked in confusion, desperately trying to understand what on earth was happening, and not liking where things were going.

"This" Shade said calmly and casually. "Is called a double cross" he stated as he continued typing on the computer.

"Bu...But why?" Violet asked, feeling like her safe world was once again starting to crack and shatter.

Edge reflexively made a move towards her, only for Shade to bark a command and he, with a great deal of hesitation, went back to leaning on the wall. "Who are you! Why did you steal my daughter!" her father yelled at Shade.

The wide rimmed hat wearing head agent turned and calmly met Mr. Incredible's stare. "That is not important, and I didn't steal her. She chose to come" he then returned to his work.

"Why Shade?" Violet asked, sounding broken. How did this happen? Why did this happen? What was going on?

Shade simply stared at her, not even looking at the computer while he typed. "Why what?" he asked, sounding generally confused.

"Why...Why all of this? Why did you..." she said softly.

The agent sighed. "I thought it was pretty clear. I used you to do what I needed, and then dropped you like a sack of rotten potatoes when you were no longer of use to me" he said calmly. "Just like Mist..." he muttered.

Violet gasped. "Y..You?" she asked in shock.

Shade simply nodded, most likely tired of talking. "What? No speech?" her mom said in a mocking tone.

Shade just sighed once more. "Waste of time" he stated before going back to his work.

"Oh your one of _those_ villains" she said suggestively, causing another groan. "So, how did a guy like you get alll of this and all these servants? Kill a bunch of people to get to where you are huh? I bet you never e-"

"QUIET!" Shade growled, looking positively ticked. He hit a button on the desk the computer was on, which was shaped like a L, and her mother started screaming as her cage's shock emitters activated. A few seconds later and the other three turned on and Violet and the rest of her family, along with Edna, began screaming as powerful shock currents ripped through them.

After a few minutes the shock waves ended and Violet slumped to the floor. Now that she could hear something other then her own screams, she noticed Edge was arguing with Shade

"You said she wouldn't be tutored! Heck, you said she wouldn't end up like this!" Edge yelled at him.

"I cannot help it if my security are buffoons who can't keep tourists out of a top secret base. The fact that they arrived here is chance." Shade said in his normally calm voice and continued his typing.

Edge just grumbled. "This is getting out of hand" he muttered. "First Whisper and now Violet? Next it's me right?" he said sarcastically as he slumped down into a chair.

Shade just growled. "If you don't stop, then it will be..." he warned. He then turned towards his captives. "Since you won't be alive in the next few minutes, I suppose I will grant your wish and tell you my plan...though it is rather distasteful" he said, staring at Mrs. Incredible.

"Your daughter, is actually to thank for most of what was accomplished. She retrieved for me a Russian computer program that controls their nuclear defense array. She also did another favor for me. She shot the President..." he said smugly, as both of the elder Parr's gasped.

"LIAR!" Violet shouted, while her parents stared between Shade and her in shock and confusion.

"Oh I am afraid it's completely true. But you knew the president as a 'Terrorist Supplier' " the grin he gave her was truly sadistic.

Violet froze. Her heart stopped and her fists clenched. She had...he had...no. "You..." the words died in her throat. She had shot the President. She had...no. No . No. No!

"You Monster!" her father yelled.

"Im afraid Violet is the monster. Not me" Shade said as he walked back towards the computer. "With both the President dead and the control over the Russian nuclear warheads, I am set to rule the world. All I have to do is use my identity as the Vice President, and then nuke America, then I shall nuke Russia and begin my conquest of the world" he said calmly, but his voice still had a evil, sadistic twist to it unlike any other villain she had ever known.

Shade then hit a button on the computer. "There" he said as a countdown began. "Just enough time to become President. I can see it now, 'Russia Attacks America and New President With Nukes, President Barely Escapes' ah it will be wonderful" he said and headed for the door. "Kill them" he stated to Edge, then left.

Violet stared hard at Edge, who was visibly struggling. He moved towards the master controls and slowly turned the dial up to the maximum level, a setting that would kill them within seconds. He then moved his hand towards the red button, gulping as he did this, his hand moving back a inch for every two inches his hand moved towards the button.

"Don't Edge!" she yelled, causing him to momentarily stop and look at her. "You can't do this! What about all of that stuff you said about preserving peace, justice and freedom huh? What about the fight against evil! Stopping corruption!" she asked quickly. "What about me!" she demanded.

Edge slowly came to a halt once more. "I'm...I'm sorry Violet" he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. He then reached down again.

"Can you live with yourself, can you deal with all of all of the deaths your going to allow to happen, all the deaths and destruction Shade will cause. Your not a true super if you let that happen!" Violet shouted.

Edge just sighed in defeat. "I've never been a true super Vi. Just a guy that makes do with what he's got" he said softly, then moved his hand towards the button, before moving it aside and hitting the green release button.

Violet watched the shield disappear and the door swung open, then ran towards Edge. Her father got there first and socked him right in the jaw, sending the man into the wall with a groan. "Dad!" she yelled and through up a shield just in time, as her father slammed his fist inches from Edge's nose, the shield barely holding.

"Stop!' she shouted.

"He almost killed you!" her father yelled.

"He just let you go!" she argued.

With a comforting hand placed on his shoulder by his wife, Bob slowly nodded, then stood back. Violet let the shield drop, and Edge warily stood up, only to be hugged tightly by Violet. "Hey" he said with a groan, "No need to crush me..." he said.

Violet just chuckled softly, stared into his eyes, then slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked with a glare.

"For knocking me out, trying to kill me, working for Edge..."

"Your point?"

"Just kiss me..."

Both Parr's and Edna then watched as the two shared a brief kiss, which caused a smiling Helen to lean against a slightly angry Bob. "What are you doing?" Edna yelled.

Both young adults turned to her, breaking their kiss. "Um...Kissing?" they said innocently.

"The world is at stake and you two are _kissing_?" Edna shouted in shock. "You should be stopping the evil villain from fleeing!" she yelled.

"Right..." Edge said and then took Violet by the hand and ran after Shade. Bob and Helen in toe.

Then Edna pushed Bob aside. "Move, Edna will deal with the missiles" she shouted and began working on the device while the other supers ran past her.

The group of Supers quickly ran down the halls of the base, forced to fight groups of Supers and squads of Policemen that they ran into, before they made it to a pair of double doors that led out onto a landing, where they could see a Chopper preparing for takeoff.

Before the doors stood Bolt. "I don't know what's going on" he said slowly as electricity drew around him. "But your not passing" he warned them.

"Go" Edge whispered. "I'll deal with him" he said and kissed Violets cheek. "Hey grumpy come get some" he yelled and fired his twin revolvers at him, missing, but forcing the now distracted super to attack him.

Violet wanted to help him, but she knew she needed to stop Shade. Running with her parents, they made it out onto the landing and found Shade just now getting onto the chopper. "Fair well!" he called, though it was obvious he was confused as to how they were alive and well.

Violet immediately created a shield around the Chopper's rotors, causing them to be crushed to bits. "Oh no you don't" she shouted and Shade dropped to the ground, just as the chopper flew off and crashed into the fence around the base.

"Clever girl" he said, dusting himself off. Just then, the double doors blew open and Bolt crashed through, his arm bleeding and his face covered in bruises. Shade actually gaped when he saw Edge walking up to him, his revolvers smoking. "Traitor!" he shouted, his face going red with rage. He then glanced at the four supers. "Very well. I suppose you two should die together!" Shade shouted and flung his cloak aside, revealing a M60D, one of the more powerful machine guns they had been trained to use. "Goodbye supers!" he shouted, starting to lose it now that his plan was falling apart, then his gun roared to life and a stream of bullets shot out, hitting Edge in the arm and chest, and her mom in the legs, disabling both.

"Edge!"

"Helen!"

"What? Not so super now?" he asked and fired again at them, only for Bob to run at him, dodging the bullets, and managing to smack the gun to the ground, before delivering a uppercut to the jaw. Shade flew across the landing, but stood back up and blasted her father with a dark purple force field, then chuckled at her expression.

"We are more alike then you may think" he said and then blasted her to the edge of the landing, where he captured her within a force field. "Now where is-" shade was then blasted across the landing again by her father, who had gotten back up and was now running at a now downed Shade, only to be blasted again.

Violet, meanwhile was trying to escape her shield. This was were the flaw in shields became dangerous, they kept pretty much everything out, but that included air as well. And she was quickly running out of it.

Back with her father, he was once again landing hits on Shade, only to be blasted over and over by Shade's shield turned energy blasts. However he eventually jumped backwards, away from her dad. "Let's try something new" he said and his body deformed and then shifted to that of...Frozone? "I have more then just one power" he said smugly, then began to shoot ice at Mr. Incredible.

The bigger man began to jump and dodge with a grace unexpected for someone with his gait and height, but he still managed to do it. Growing frustrated, Shade jumped onto an ice board and flew right at Mr. Incredible, ice trailing behind him.

Just when he was about to impale the super with a ice pike, Mr. Incredible jumped out of the way and grabbed him by the ankles, then began spinning him over and over before throwing him across the landing.

The ice melted and Shade changed again, this time into Mr. Incredible himself. "What is it with you? Can't you just accept your outmatched?" Shade roared, losing his mind a bit more, then he ran at her dad and the two clashed like a pair of massive and super powerful sumo wrestlers. Trading punches and kicks and jabs they fought, equally matched in strength and speed, Shade possibly being a bit faster.

After another ten minutes, Shade stumbled back from a powerful punch and returns to his normal form, just as Mr. Incredible kicked his legs out and prepared to finish his foe. Just then, Shade switched to Violet, and the super froze, just long enough for Shade to grab his discarded gun and fire it up at her dad, sending him flying backwards with numerous bullet wounds.

Violet, who was nearly out of air, screamed. "NO!" she yelled and with a great amount of will, broke the shield around her and ran at Shade, tackling him as he tried to shoot her, sending his shots wild and his gun flying. Shade returned to his normal form and blasted her off him.

"You...people are cra...crazy" he muttered and shot another blast at the downed Violet. "But i'll fix that..." he whispered menacingly as he began crushing Violet with the new shield he had placed around her. "Say goodbye sweetheart! This is th-" suddenly a gun shot went off and Shade froze, his shield vanished.

Violet turned her battered head and saw Edge holding one of his revolvers with his good hand, the barrel smoking. "Goodbye Sweetheart..." he coughed out, then fired the gun twice more, sending Shade flying backwards, where he landed on his back and coughed up a small mist of blood.

Violet slowly stood up, clutching her arm, and moved towards the Villain. "This...This isn't over...mark my words...Violet...i will..get...my re-" Shade's eyes froze and his mouth hung as his body locked up, then slumped back down as his chest stopped moving, a bloody spot forming where Edge had hit him in the chest.

Violet continued to stare at his cold, lifeless eyes while her family managed to slowly stand up, Edge helping her mother over to her dad before he came over and held her, both of them staring at Shade, the man that had been their friend, boss and enemy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Epilogue_

"Do you really have to go?" she asked timidly.

Edge sighed. "I wish I could. But NSA wants me to join up with them and answer some questions...and I think you know how I would feel about working for the government again" he said softly. "I promise i'll come back and see you. I just..got to go find my calling first" he assured her, then kissed her tenderly.

Violet returned it and wished he would stay, but knew that he wouldn't stay right now, but he would later. Or at least she hoped so.

"Bye Vi" he said and walked down the steps of her home, grinning at her once more, then he just vanished.

Violet stared at the spot he had just been standing and copied the spot and picture of him, his faded golden jacket, twin pistols and all, to memory before she headed back inside.

Walking past the living room, she saw her father and Dash, who had been released recently, watching the news while Jack-Jack played with a toy train. Her mom was in the kitchen, making dinner as well while watching the T.V. Where some woman was explaining how an unnamed group of supers had saved them all from a diabolical plot made by a super villain in New Mexico.

Sighing, the black and purple haired woman entered her old room and simply laid down on her bed. Rolling over, she saw a card on her wooden table near her bed and opened it. All that was inside was a single word with a sentence below it, printed in red ink.

"Dash!" her mother yelled in anger. "Violet come in here and help me would you?" her mother called. Violet just nodded and put the card down and left her room, leaving the card open, large letters spelling 'ISPDA' on it. Below that, in a smaller print was a small sentence, 'Care to Join?'.


End file.
